With improved connectivity and access of computers and other devices to various networks, it has become commonplace for different programs, or clients, to share access to the same information, such as shared services, which may include data objects. Typically, for each client device attempting to access a shared service, a single network connection. In some situations, however, multiple client devices may be attempting to communicate with the same shared service, and each of these devices may be locally connected such that they communicate over a local area network. Still, in these situations, each client device utilizes its own unique communication channel through a wide area network to the shared service. This results in increased data center costs to support each device individually. This may also result in slower data transfer between each client device and the shared service.